Missing Piece
by Mrs.Black2009
Summary: Everyone is human, Bella has just broken up with her bf Jacob, will her best friend Edward finally tell her how he feels,or will bella end up back with Jacob


_**I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

_**These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

Chapter One

Bella's POV:

It's been a week now without a single word spoken between us and I have decided that I would shed no more tears over him, if he was over it than so was I. I thought I had loved him at one point, I thought he had maybe even loved me back, or at least cared for me in some way, but clearly I was wrong, I was way more invested in us then he ever was. Still I never would have thought he'd do this to me, be the one to hurt me so much.

His name was Jacob Black and we had been dating for almost two years before he broke my heart. The first time I realized I loved him and belonged with him was at one of my friend's parties. I knew Jacob had liked me for a while but I wasn't sure I wanted to date him, I thought he was slightly arrogant and self-centered, but he proved me wrong that night. I had been drinking quite a bit at this party and I guess I was pretty close to passing out, but he took care of me. He made sure I got home safely, and even stayed the night to make sure I was ok. When I woke up to see him sitting in the chair across the room from my bed I almost thought I was dreaming he looked perfect with his short black hair and the deepest darkest eyes I had ever seen, that night you could see his muscles against his thin shirt and when he saw that I was finally awake the cutest and almost infectious smile that I would come to love broke across his face. I had know Jacob since I moved to Forks, a few years prior to this night, but I had never known him quite like this, I had never really seen him in this light, and despite the horrific headache I had thanks to the previous night I had never been as happy as I was in that moment, the moment I realized I loved Jacob Black.

From that night on we were inseparable; we became one of those annoyingly cute couples that I always use to make fun of. I knew that no matter what Jacob would always be there for me that he would do anything for me. Whenever I wasn't around him I missed him like crazy, he was always on my mind and I knew I had become just like all of those girls I had made fun of. When ever I was around him he had this affect on me that made me forget about whatever problems I had going on in my life, he made me happier then I had ever been. You couldn't help but smile whenever you saw him smile, it was like this hypnotic power he had over people. I thought I had found my soul mate, I never wanted to be away from him, I felt safe and at home whenever I was with him. I fit perfectly in his arms and I could stay there forever. It felt as if I was complete whenever I was around him, but that was gone now and it was as if a piece of me was missing. I had to stop reminiscing about the past and come back to the present no matter how painful it was.

Today I was spending the day with Edward Cullen, we have been best friends for the past five years that I have been in forks. He is tall, with bronze coloured hair and green eyes, he was like one of those male models you see on billboards and have to stop and stare at, he was defiantly one of the hottest guys I knew, but I had never really thought of him as anything other than a friend. I was usually able to tell him everything, to talk to him about everything that was going on in my life, but it was times like these I wish I had a girl best friend as well, it was awkward to talk to any guy about your boyfriend troubles but in this case especially. Edward never really liked Jacob, he thought that he was an egotistical jerk. He never really apposed to my being with Jacob, he was always happy that I was happier then I had ever been in Forks, but I could see in his eyes that he thought I could find someone better.

Edward's POV:

Today I was spending the day with my best friend, Bella Swan. Some called her plain, but I thought she was beautiful, her eyes especially, it was as if you could see into her souls by looking at her eyes, and the way her long dark hair was blowing in the breeze as we sat outside on the dock by my house, made me feel a twinge of sadness as I realized I could never be hers, as she would never see me as more than a friend. We spent most of our time at this old dock, it was where we first met, she had come here on her first day in Forks, she always acted strong but I could tell she didn't want to be living in this small town prison. This dock was the one place we could come to escape all of our problems, and I knew the reason we had come here today although she hadn't told me yet. Her ass of a boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend now had cheated on her with this bitch Jessica Stanly, it had been around school, so I heard about it a couple of days ago, but I know that when she's ready she'll tell me.

She may not see it now but she will be better of without him in her life, he never treated her right. She said he did and that he loved her, but he never treated her the way I would have if it was me with her. Before I had a chance to go into one of my day dreams about what it would be like dating Bella she turned to me and said the four words I had been waiting almost two years to hear

"I broke up with Jacob".

I knew I shouldn't be happy about this and I think she may have seen a smile before I could fake a frown and say

"You'll be better off without him, you don't see it know but there is someone else out there better for you."

I don't think she believed my promise of a better guy for her; she just sat staring at the ocean, probably thinking about him. I knew she didn't know that I knew what he did already so I asked

"Why? What did he do?"

She looked at me, a little bit of anger in her eyes probably because of my assumption that it was something he had done, but I knew it was, the only thing I didn't know was why she still tried to defend him when she said

"Why do you just assume it was something that he did" There was obvious hate in her eyes, but there was also her longing to be back with him. I did not want to say anything that might make her more upset or tip her off to the fact that I already knew, I just waited until she decided to tell me what he had done. We sat there for a while before she turned to me again and began to tell me the whole story.

_I hoped you guys liked it! Please Review!_

_This chapter is really short, the next one will be longer and it will go into more detail about Jack and Bella, and Edward and Bella. _


End file.
